Resistance Part II
by ODSTrules
Summary: The girls make a startling discovery as Luna prepares for war.


Twilight and Fluttershy crept up the shoulder of the road, keeping a low profile. They were wearing cloaks decorated

with grass and branches which blended them into the ground perfectly. "We're in position, over" Twilight whispered into

her mike. Across the road, Applejack responded. "Copy. I'm bringing the tree down." She turned and bucked the base a

tree that was next to the road. The tree came crashing down, blocking the road. She dropped to the ground, pulling on

her cloak as she did so. A blue bird floated down from a tree, alighting in front of Fluttershy. They spoke for a moment in

a series of chirps."The wagons are almost here." said Fluttershy. Twilight nodded. "Good. You guys know the plan." she

said. Then, two wagons being pulled by Lunar Soldiers trotted into view. They slowed to a halt at the tree and unhitched.

"Damn it! Lord Parsus we needed to get these crates to Appaloosa on time!" one exclaimed.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is move it." his partner replied. Both sets of pullers trotted up to the tree and began

to push. Twilight waited until they were pushing on the tree before saying, "Now!" A rainbow streak flew down from

above and hit one guard, while Applejack bucked another across the road. Twilight's eyes glowed lavender as the

levitated the last two and slammed them into the ground. "Well done girls." Fluttershy said. They high hoofed each

other, then opened the back of the wagons. It was full of Neighpalm, an extremely potent mixture that created

unstoppable fires. "Sweet Celestia! This could wipe Appaloosa off the map!" cried Applejack. Twilight opened the other

wagon. "This one is full of it too. Applejack, have you heard anything from your relatives?" she asked. "Well, as a matter

of fact, yes. They told me that there has been a meeting, and that some of the buffalo and ponies were going to protest

the occupation. But they also said it was just to free the orchards." "Hmm." said Twilight. Fluttershy dashed over. She

had been frantically talking with a few sparrows. "Girls, there's trouble! More Lunar Guards are headed this way!" With

little time, the group moved the tree, and hitched themselves to the wagons. They quickly trotted off, turning onto a

side road that led them back to their base. When they arrived in the cavern below Ponyville,, Shining Armor greeted

them. "So, how'd it go?" he asked. "We intercepted the convoy with no problems, but look in the back." Twilight said. He

walked around and whistled. "Hot damn. Where was all this Neighpalm headed?" "Appaloosa." Applejack replied. Shining

Armor paced back and forth. Clearly, something was happening in Appaloosa, but he couldn't quite figure out what. He

turned back to the girls. "Okay, so what's our next move?" Big Macintosh asked. He had joined a few days after Granny

Smith had her leg broken for bumping into a guard. "You and Applejack will travel to Appaloosa to discover whatever

has Luna so jolted." He said. "Give me a minute, and I'll get travel passes made." He and Rarity went to work on

building the counterfeit passes. Fluttershy pulled Mac aside. "Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

He placed a foreleg on her shoulder. "You know I will." They embraced, then Fluttershy went over to Applejack. "Make

sure he doesn't get hurt." Applejack hugged Fluttershy. "He's mah brother. Of course I will." Shining Armor came over.

"Here's the passes. You two should leave soon, before word arrives that the shipment didn't. Good luck, and stay

frosty." "Armor, you know that I don't understand Army speak!" said Applejack. She and Mac grabbed their passes and

trotted out of the cave. "Hey Mac, you think that there might be more rebels in Appaloosa?" he nodded. "Eup." She

snickered. "What?" he asked. "Can you only say one word sentences when you're not talking to Fluttershy?" "Eup." They

laughed as they walked towards the train station.

Meanwhile, in the War Room of Luna's Palace…

"The troops are ready ma'am," Lord Parsus said. "We can move at your command." Luna peered down at the model of

Appaloosa. "Such an insignificant speck. The residents act as though they are somehow special, or useful. We shall show

them otherwise. You may begin to move into position, but wait for my Shadowbolts to get there." Parsus bowed deeply,

his muzzle touching the floor. "As you decree." He turned and entered his chariot. He smiled. If this went well, and

Appaloosa was obliterated, then he would undoubtedly be her second in command. What could some cowboys and

buffalo do against the overwhelming might of the Lunar Army?


End file.
